cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
North American Confederacy (3rd)
|government= *President: shavar *Vice President: Rattlehead *Sec. of State: rooivaulk |teamsenate = |internationalrelations = |forumurl = http://nacforums.forumotion.com/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/nac |ircchannel = #nac |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=North_American_Confederacy |othernotes = |statsdate = June 1 2013 |totalnations = 17 |totalstrength = 324,393 |avgstrength = 19,082 |totalnukes = 88 |aidslots = |rank = |score = 1.57 }} North American Confederacy (NAC) is a small alliance on the purple team. It is the third incarnation of the alliance which was on June 1, 2013. The previous incarnation of NAC into Death Before Dishonor on July 29, 2012. History Reformation When a portion of the original NAC membership, including the old ruling triumvirate, found themselves working together with some old friends at the Javahouse League, old loyalties and camaraderie were reignited and it became obvious that the Confederacy still had a hold on a number of them. The Leadership of tJL graciously allowed a number of members to part ways on friendly terms and on June 1rst, 2013 the NAC announced it's reformation on the OWF under the protection of Valhalla. Charter Preamble: On this the 1st day of June of the year 2013, I come before you with the deepest pride within me to announce, yet again, the re-birth and reestablishment of The North American Confederacy (NAC) upon the plains of the cybervese. Reborn from the ashes of the old, and fused forevermore with the new, we proclaim our existence today and announce our unyielding endeavor to uphold the common values of Honor, Integrity and Unity. We the nations of the North American Confederacy (hereafter referred to as the NAC) do ordain and establish this Charter and agree to abide by the rules and articles established herein from this day forth. While the NAC is committed to the maintenance of peaceful and respectful interactions with all comers, while we seek to avoid senseless conflict whenever possible, we remain committed to defend not only our own values but those of our allies. Therefore, if action is called for by the principles of our foundation we will act accordingly, and with wanton disregard for whatever losses we might incur, to defend not only our values and our alliance but those of our friends and allies. Article I: Membership Member nations of NAC are expected to be courteous and polite at all times, both with fellow alliance members, or foreigners, both in private, and in public channels. Free Speech The NAC maintains a Free Speech policy which permits any NAC members to voice any concerns or opinions whatsoever in the member section of our forums or in private via private message or irc query to the NAC Government. Article II Government Governing Body = President / Vice President / Secretary of State Is the ruling council of the alliance . President- Is the top alliance official. Is responsible with the operation of the entire alliance also appoints the department heads and oversees the completion of all tasks assigned. Represents 1/3 of Governing Body. Vice President . = Is second in command and assists in the operation of the alliance. Oversees the inner alliance operation and assists in areas when needed. Represents 1/3 of Governing Body. Secretary of State = Oversees the foreign affairs and outside alliance affairs. Represents 1/3 of Governing Body. A 2/3 G.B. vote is needed for any major alliance decisions. The President holds Veto Power , and a 2/3 G.B. and unanimous government vote can over rule a Presidential Veto. The Department Heads Secretary of Internal Affairs (SoIA): Over sees the inner alliance policies. Helps generate and create ways to promote inner alliance growth .Also maintains communication through out the alliance members and government. Secretary of Foreign Affairs (SoFA): Over sees the foreign relations for the alliance by creating embasees though out and keeping contact and control of the embasses in the NAC forum, Also creates treaties and policies with other alliances in CN . Treaties must have 2/3 Governing Body approval to become official. Secretary of Defense - Oversees the military within the alliance . Is responsible for training and educating all alliance members of our War policies as well as have the alliance prepared in case of WAR. The only members allowed to declare WAR within the NAC is the President / V.President & Secretary of Defense. Secretary of Finance- Oversees the financial deals within the alliance. Keeps track of all bank nations , Organizes tech&trade deals ,and helps distribute aid through out. All Department Heads are responsible for appointing deputies as needed to accomplish there tasks at hand. As the alliance grows so will the number of Secretaries and Deputies. ARTICLE III THE RULES OF WAR * Tech raids are strictly prohibited in the NAC * Engaging in the acts of war is strictly prohibited unless there is approval from the SoD. If you are attacked, report immediately to Sec of Defense, or in his absence, any member of government. Any war action must be approved by the President, Vice President or the Secretary of Defense.as they are the only people with the authority to declare war on any other alliance. NAC WAR POLICY: "It is strictly prohibited to declare war on another nation. The only people who can declare war are the nations with written approval from the Secretary of Defense or the Governing Body. Without permission from one of the above, a declaration of war on another nation is grounds for immediate expulsion." If your nation is attacked you have the right to defend yourself, just report all actions to the SOD or Governing body. If peace terms are reached then any further military actions would be considered a violation of the NAC war policy. ARTICLE IV BASIC LAWS Resignation. Any member wishing to resign from the NAC must repay all aid/loans (start-up aid, etc.) given to them by the alliance in full. All NAC sponsored tech deals must be completed. Failure to do this can result in Permanent Banning or more extreme measures up to and including possible military action. Impeachment. Any member of government can be put up for impeachment by any member of the NAC with due cause. A PM must be sent to the G.B. and must include due cause for impeachment in detail. All members of government (including the accused) will be notified. Impeachment proceedings will be a vote by the G.B. It takes a 2/3 G.B. vote plus a majority alliance vote to pass an impeachment. Basic Laws Anti-Spam Law- Spamming is prohibited in any forums except The Spam Zone Anti-Spy Law- Spying is completely prohibited. No questions asked. No Debt Law- No nation will be approved if they have any debts with any previous alliances. No ZI Law- No nation on any alliances ZI list shall be accepted for membership. * All members must abide by the charter of The NAC and follow the decisions made by the Governing Body.* *Any and all Amendments to this charter must have 2/3 Governing Body vote. See also Category:Re-established alliances